EXILED: An Unforgiven Sequel
by FallenforBriel
Summary: Cam would do everything for Lilith. And he had. Facing Lucifer head on, he was able to win back her trust, and her heart. Now that they are back in the world, there is only one problem.. TIME.
1. Prologue: A Piece of Heaven

A/N: Hello, readers! This is my first writing for this ship/fandom, so I beg your patience with me throughout this process. Liliam is my OTP and I've always hoped for a sequel for Unforgiven, and since Lauren isn't writing anything yet… I might as well do it. XD Just a quick note, that my Cam and Lilith are based off of Harrison Gilbertson and Lily Collins, all because of this amazing video I saw that was made by Fallen_Series. This story is an experiment, but one I sincerely hope that Fallenatics will enjoy.

The edit accompanying this comes courtesy of my dear friend and fellow Cam girl Tapasya_CamHS. Many thanks for letting me use it!

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Without your thoughts, it isn't worth sharing!

Disclaimer: The Fallen series and Unforgiven are copyrighted to and belongs to Lauren Kate. All characters belong to her (But Cam belongs with me, too. xD) I'm just playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **EXILED**

 **An Unforgiven Sequel**

 **Prologue: A Piece of Heaven**

Cam's wings were originally white. It has been a long time since he traded his incandescent white wings for Lucifer's golden ones that he completely forgot just how white they were. When Roland pointed it out, his eyes couldn't believe the sight. White. Untainted. Pure.

All because of Lilith's love.

Lucifer's trick on Cam's appearance ended, too. His black hair had thickened again, his body had returned to its lithe, muscular form, and his skin returned to its usual pale hue.

He was still looking at his wings in wonder when he felt Lilith's small, calloused hands on his shoulders, moving towards the edges of his wings. He held his breath as she ran her fingers over their ridges, her touch soft as a kiss. She flattened her palms against them, her nails dancing up to the most sensitive tissue just behind his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Cam," Lilith whispered.

He opened his eyes and met Lilith's blue ones - the same fiery eyes he had known to love thousands of years ago in Canaan. He thought he had lost her, he gave up on love, but now that she's back in his arms once more, he vowed to himself not to let her go.

"Lilith," he said, as he reached out to caress her cheek. "I love you."

Cam leaned closer, his nose almost touching hers. It was true. He started loving her that glorious day in the River Jordan, and he had loved no one but her since then. He was about to lean in closer for a kiss, when suddenly, the whole world went white. He felt pressure around his body, so he held her closer to him, his white wings shielding them both on what is to come.

As soon as he felt his feet touch the ground, Cam looked around. They were back in Aevum, where he had made the fifteen day deal with the devil, only it was cleaned up, the foodcourt signs restored, and all the tables cleared.

Except one.

"Am I dreaming?" he heard Lilith say, as the girl looked around in wonder. He shook his head and took her hand as they approached that one table that caught his attention. They sat together as they looked at the snow globe sitting on top of the table. They gazed into it and saw the burning ruins of Crossroads.

"I think you just woke up," Cam said.

For a brief moment, he thought of Daniel and Lucinda, how they overcame obstacles and chose to start anew, together. He looked at Lilith, whose gaze was still fixed on the burning embers of her own hell, and he smiled. A new beginning with Lilith. He liked the sound of that.

"I always knew there was something special about you," Lilith suddenly said, her gaze turning towards him. "You're an angel."

"A fallen angel," Cam corrected her, his green eyes sparkling with happiness. "And I'm yours."

"Everything we knew is behind us." Lilith's eyes were tinged with sorrow at the life she'd left behind, but her smile was full of hope. "What happens now?"

Cam leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Oh, Lilith. We haven't yet begun."

With that, he took her hand and stood up. Heading towards the exit of Aevum, he had never been more excited on what is to come.

* * *

"Where are we?" Lilith asked as she took in the view in front of her. It looked like a cemetery. Scratch that, it was a cemetery, a really old one. She didn't even know how they got there. All she remembered was taking Cam's hand as they left that foodcourt.

She turned around and saw him leaning against a gigantic statue of a couple locked together in an embrace. His wings were already hidden, but he still looked every bit of an angel. Her angel.

"Sword and Cross Reform School," Cam answered as he closed the distance between them. "I should have known we'll end up here."

 _Sword and Cross_ …Where have she heard that before?

She took a look around. The cemetery was in a very odd shape. It was as if they were in the middle of an arena, alongside with tombs, marble statues, and mausoleums. And around them, at the higher points of the cemetery, there were rows after rows of headstones that looked as if they were watching over the two of them.

"Come on," Cam said, extending his hand towards her. "We better go."

Lilith took his hand with a smile and together they walked past tombstones, and overgrown patches of weeds. She looked up at Cam's face and she saw a hint of a smile in his features. She'll never grow tired looking at him.

She was lost in her thoughts when they stopped walking. She didn't even realize that they were already at the gate of the cemetery. It was old, waist high and intricately sculpted. It was beautiful that Lilith can't help but run her hands on the floral pattern.

Cam opened the gate, and together they stepped out towards a pretty empty parking lot. There were a few old, ugly buildings around, too. But then again, it looked much better than Crossroads.

She had a million questions bubbling inside her, and she doesn't even know where to start. She turned to face Cam and opened her mouth –

"Hey there lovebirds," a high-pitched female voice said in a teasing tone. "Missed me?"


	2. Chapter One: Perfect Melody

**Disclaimer:** The Fallen series and Unforgiven are copyrighted to and belongs to Lauren Kate. All characters belong to her (But Cam belongs with me, too. ) I'm just playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **CHAPTER ONE: PERFECT MELODY**

 **CAM**

Cam still couldn't believe he was back at Sword and Cross.

He might have acted confident about the whole Lucifer ordeal, but there was one point during his time in Crossroads when he thought he would lose and never get to see this place again. He never expected that this place would be special; it used to be just another stage for the same old performance they have been doing for thousands of years… But now it was so much more than that.

Sword and Cross was the place where he met Lucinda in her last, cursed life; it was where they found out that everything had changed; it was the place where he decided to go correct whatever mistakes he had made. It was a place of second chances.

And now, right here, holding Lilith's hand; it was the happiest place on Earth.

She was facing him now, her face etched with confusion. Her lips were parted in what he knew would be a bunch of questions about the place, that he couldn't help but smile and lean closer to her. He wanted to kiss her, right now. His shoulder brushed hers, and just when their noses were almost touching…

"Hey there, lovebirds," a high-pitched female voice said in a teasing tone. "Missed me?"

Cam let out an exasperated sigh and turned towards the direction of the voice. Arriane Alter was leaning against a parking bollard, a wicked grin playing on her pale lips. She had grown her hair longer, compare to her shaved 'do just a few moments ago in Crossroads. She was wearing the usual Sword and Cross dress code – black jeans, black top and black boots. On her wrists were some leather cuffs, and one he recognized as the school's tracking wristband.

"Arri," he said in an evidently annoyed tone. "We're busy now. Can we ignore you another time?"

He could hear Lilith laughing softly beside him that he couldn't help but smile, his annoyance evaporating in the process. He squeezed her hand tenderly before he shifted his attention to Arriane. "What do you want, Arri?" he asked.

"Well, I need you to get to class before Mr. Cole shows up," Arriane explained as she tapped her chin with her pointer finger. "And I'll go ahead and give a tour to my new girl right here!"

"Wait… Me?" Lilith asked with a completely lost look on her face.

"Yes, you!" Arriane squealed as she hooked her arm around hers. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Cam couldn't help but groan. "What are you talking about? She doesn't even go here."

"That's what you think," Arriane said with a big smile. "While you were busy thinking of ways to win Lilith back and pitching coffee cups on devil's faces, let's just say Roland and I paid another visit to Tarkenton's office. Aside from that real nice pig paperweight I took from his desk, we also took her school records and submitted them here."

Cam frowned at the mention of Roland's name. He went after Lucifer, and he wasn't certain they would see each other again. Roland and Arriane… They have done a lot for him. And he wouldn't be able to thank them enough.

"Cammie…" Arriane cooed as she waved her hand in front of him. "Are you listening? You should go to class! It's the first day after winter break."

"Or I can ditch it," he replied with an arrogant smirk. "That's what I always do anyway."

"Eenk! Not this time," she replied before giving him a light shove. "I still have to help Lilith change her clothes into reform school chic and bring her to Randy."

"I can do that myself, you know," he argued, crossing his arms. He didn't want to leave Lilith yet. He only just got her back. Just thinking of losing her from his line of vision was excruciating. " _You_ should go to class."

"Sorry, brother," Arriane said with a big smile. "I have a doctor's note. See?" She showed him a hastily written note and shoved him once more. "I'm excused from classes until lunchtime!"

"You forged that," he accused her. "I know you."

"And you have no proof!" she replied confidently, sticking her tongue out.

Cam ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Arriane just wouldn't give. He opened his mouth to argue when he felt Lilith's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," she said with an encouraging smile. "You should go."

"But…"

"But what?" she asked, her blue eyes boring into his.

He shrugged and pulled her for a hug. He could hear her heartbeat matching his, and there never was a more wonderful sound. It was a song. Their hearts beating together as one. He closed his eyes, and said, "I love you."

"Sappy," Arriane commented. "Move along, lover boy!"

Lilith tapped him on the shoulder and said, "I love you, too. Now I think you should go before Arriane creates a ruckus."

He sighed and released her. "Okay. Promise me we'll have lunch together later?"

"I promise."

He could hear the smile in Lilith's voice, and it was more than enough to make his stomach flip flop with happiness. He pressed his forehead against hers, an easy smile etched on his face. He had never been happier. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a green guitar pick, with the number 44 printed on it.

"This is my room number. Come by anytime."

"Is that your standard pick up line for potential girlfriends here at Sword and Cross?" Lilith asked in a teasing tone, as she took the guitar pick from him.

"Not really," he chuckled as he pushed her lightly towards Arriane.

He watched as the two girls made their way towards a distant cinder-block building. They haven't gotten far when he decided to call Arriane's attention.

"Arri!"

The skinny, dark-haired angel turned to face him and yelled, "What?"

"Take care of her for me!"

He heard Arri giggle and with a shrill voice replied, "Don't I always?"

He chuckled and shook his head as he made her way to Augustine. After thousands of years of existence, he had never been more thankful for their friendship.


	3. Chapter Two: There will be Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. I'm just playing in Lauren Kate's sandbox.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update… Some stuff happened here at home that I was too stressed out to think of anything… I'll try to update this as much as I can. :D Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my friends and fellow Fallenatics, **Sydney** and **Tapasya** , for always being there when I'm being a total dork… And for plugging this story on Twitter. Yey babies!

I was supposed to write something original for Lilith's song… But I have a really BAD case of writer's block so I just used Tom Felton's We Belong. :D

Feedbacks are welcomed and appreciated! So please let me know your thoughts… Don't be shy! :D

 **CHAPTER TWO: THERE WILL BE LIGHT**

 **LILITH**

Her first day at Sword and Cross wasn't that bad.

Okay, maybe it was.

The air was warm, the sun was low over the horizon, and the sky was dyed an intense color as she made her way out of the Augustine building, a weary look written all over her face. She used to be so certain that classes at Trumbull sucked… But now that she was at Sword and Cross? She just wasn't sure anymore.

Arriane have warned her earlier that day about how classes were a complete drag, but she didn't believe her. She had survived hellish Trumbull after all, and she even laughed at the sour look on the other girl's face. She thought she was joking, a very typical Arriane "thing" that she has gotten used to these past two days. If there was one thing she was certain they have in common, that was their negative reaction towards studying.

Classes being a complete drag were pretty much an understatement. Ms. Tross had that evil stepmother vibe, what with her loose black muumuu and that permanent scowl on her face. That stern, mustached teacher, Mr. Cole, wasn't half as bad but that doesn't mean she wouldn't take Mrs. Richards or Coach Burroughs any day.

She hated to admit it, but she was missing Crossroads.

She was missing everything – her petty arguments with Janet, her early morning talks with Bruce, cuddling with Alastor…

She was missing those band rehearsals with Jean and Luis, sitting at Rattlesnake Creek, just her and her music…

Even locking horns with Chloe King doesn't sound that bad anymore.

She still felt like she was dreaming, and that any moment now, she will wake up.

Alone.

In her bedroom. The red blaze in the hills visible through her window.

She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts that she almost jumped when someone pulled her away from view and placed an arm on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Cam's face beaming at her. "Already plotting ways of escape?" he asked in a teasing tone, his green eyes looking at her fondly.

A frown formed on his perfect features when he noticed the look on her face. She was certain she looked like a disaster. Her blue eyes pinched with exhaustion, her red hair in a loose knot on top of her head, secured with a pencil, since she doesn't have a tie, her lips pressed in a thin line…

He turned to face her as he placed both hands on her shoulders. He leaned in so that their noses were almost touching, and for a moment she got lost in a field of green.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Was she okay? She just wasn't sure of that. He must have known it too, because the next thing she knew he was cradling her in his arms, keeping her from shattering completely. Lilith closed her eyes, and breathed him in.

She was with Cam. Right here, right now.

And after a really long and exhausting day, that was really what mattered.

* * *

The silence was deafening.

Lilith was in her new dorm room which was a bit smaller than her room in Crossroads. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her black journal opened on her lap. She bit the cap of her pen as she thought of what to write.

She was surprised when she unpacked a few minutes ago. Arriane was able to get some of her things from her room, and placed it neatly inside the black travel bag she handed her in the morning. Most of her black clothes, her black journal, and even a The Four Horsemen poster were there, that she couldn't help but smile.

She looked past the window where she can see a view of the moonlit commons and pondered on what happened these past two weeks. Who would have thought that the hellish world she lived in was actually a literal hell? It sounded like one of those fantasy books Kimi Grace used to talk about during class.

But it was real. And here she is, in a completely unfamiliar world with nothing from her past save from a few of her things and the songs she had written during her time in Crossroads.

She wasn't even able to bring her guitar.

Lilith sighed and continued writing, a hint of a smile on her lips.

 _'Cause we belong in the center of the sky_

 _Where the only guests allowed are you and I_

 _'Cause I found what I need to get through_

 _It's all in the shape of you_

 _In the words of my song_

 _That's where we belong_

She paused for a bit and read what she had come up with. It was very different from what she usually wrote. She used to be so mad about anything and everything, and that sort of translated to her songs, but now… It's different, and she knew why.

Cam.

Her life used to be like a dark endless tunnel made even darker by her own anger and misery, but right now with him, she knew all will be fine. They have faced the Devil himself after all, and they won. She was free. Together, they were limitless.

There was light at the end of the tunnel after all.


	4. Chapter Three: The Ghosts You Chase

**A/N:** Here is another update. It's getting tougher to write… But I'll make sure to finish this. I already have the plot inside my head, I just need to come up with words to convey it. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **DottiMag**. Thank you so much for that really sweet review, you actually made my day! :D

Again, reviews are welcomed and appreciated, so send them my way, guys!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. I'm just playing inside Lauren Kate's sandbox.

 **CHAPTER THREE: THE GHOSTS YOU CHASE**

 **CAM**

Cam woke up to the afternoon sun pouring its slatted light through the barred windows of his room. It was his first weekend back at Sword and Cross Reform School and for once, he wasn't that miserable. He rose to his feet and yanked a black shirt and black jeans from his closet. The black-on-black dress code doesn't apply during weekends, but he wasn't really that fond of other colors.

Okay, maybe, Red… Like Lilith's hair.

Or blue, like her eyes.

He shook his head, a smile etched on his face as he made his way out of his room. They agreed to meet in the bleachers to spend time together, and he had waited for it all week. He can still remember how her eyes glinted at the mention of weekends off of classes, her smile so contagious that he felt his lips curve upward, too.

He can understand why. Lilith's last school, Trumbull Prep in Crossroads, didn't have weekends.

The Sword and Cross commons seemed brighter than usual as he passed a few kids chatting among themselves. They seemed more relaxed as they took walks, played games and the like. Color was everywhere on campus, and he can see even the tougher looking kids smile.

He was making his way to the bleachers, keeping an eye out for Lilith, when thin, smooth fingers curled under his elbow.

"Cam."

Arriane stood beside him, her smile looking forced and tired in the gold of the aging day. His brows furrowed in concern as he turned to face her. "What is it, Arri?"

"Have you heard from Ro?" she asked worriedly. "It has been a week."

He looked away from her, a feeling of guilt spreading through him. The week passed by like a whirlwind that he had not even remembered checking on Roland. "I haven't," he replied with a frown as he looked back at her.

There was a trace of sadness on Arriane's eyes even as she tried to laugh. "Oh! Maybe he's off somewhere playing his harmonica again."

Her laughter was forced that it was painful to look at her. If there was one thing Cam knew about Arriane Alter, it was this: She is a huge ball of positivity. She was the type who can laugh everything off and come up with a joke or two while she was at it. He wouldn't say it to her face, but he always admired that about her.

But the Arri in front of him felt like a complete stranger, and guilt nagged him once more. Roland is their brother, their friend… After all the things he has done for him over the centuries, especially last week, the least he could do is to make sure he was okay.

"I guess I'll go and cover Randy's office in toilet paper," Arriane said in a bad imitation of her usual jolly tone, before she started walking away. "See you, brother!" she said as she waved goodbye, not looking back at him.

He couldn't say anything for awhile as he placed both of his hands on the pockets of his jeans. He needed to check on Roland, right now. He just hoped Lilith would understand.

"Arriane," he called as he jogged after her.

The girl stopped on her tracks, a look of curiosity on her face. "Yeah?"

"Can you go stay with Lilith? She's by the bleachers. I need to check on something. Just tell her I'll see her later."

Arriane nodded immediately and didn't ask any questions. "Okay. I'll tell her."

"Thanks, sis." Cam reached out to mess her hair before making his way towards the cemetery.

"Not my hair, you dumbo!" he heard Arriane complain loudly just before he turned into a corner.

Cam could feel his wings burn with the urge to let loose. He walked faster and soon enough, he was inside the cemetery gates. He traced the path towards the larger mausoleums at the base of it and once he was there, he looked around to make sure nobody was looking.

After making sure he was alone, he rolled his shoulder and released his wings. Cam held his breath and looked at his sides. He still wasn't used to it. The setting sun gave his wings a faint rose hue, and it shimmered like thousands of crystals. It was beautiful.

He snapped his fingers, and nearby, a shadow casted by a headstone quivered and drifted towards him. A gust of cold swept around him as the shadow shrank into a small, compact sphere in front of him. He gripped the shadow with both hands and gave it a firm tug.

The shadow bulged and made a weird sound. Soon enough, the darkness distorted, replaced by various colors meshed into each other. Cam kept tugging until it was square shaped, like a television. He released it and waited.

The tangle of colors separated until it became distinct shapes. He narrowed his eyes and soon, he was able to see the recognizable mane of black-and-gold dreadlocks.

Roland Sparks was standing in front of around a hundred demons, his dark gold and black marbled wings pulsing behind him. He was talking, and the others were nodding in agreement.

He tapped his foot in annoyance as he tried to tune in to what he was saying. He watched as the demons in front of his brother raised their right fists in solidarity.

Cam's face went white as soon as he was able to hear everything.

He watched as Roland smiled confidently and proclaimed to the battalion in front of him, "My brothers, in two weeks, we fight."


	5. Interlude: Games

**A/N:** Sorry for the really long wait. My aunt was hospitalized and she had an ovarian surgery and I was mainly the one who stayed with her the entire time. I hope you haven't given up on me yet. xD Thank you to all those people who took the time to check this out.

Again, reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Send them my way, angels!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. I'm just playing inside Lauren Kate's sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **INTERLUDE: GAMES**

It wasn't an easy journey.

Lucifer's kingdom below was cloaked with a never ending night. There was nothing but darkness, except for the occasional blasts of fire.

The way towards the Mephistopheles Fortress was a rough one. A demon must brave the Valley of Doom, a watercolor dream of smoke and ash. Smoke hissed from various holes on the ground, lava boiling inside of it; the River of Gore, with its red and filthy waters; and lastly, the Shrieking Woods, where you can hear wails of torture and agony with every step.

This part of hell was avoided by demons. Some have dared to go in the past and never returned and it was enough to raise fear among them. Nobody wandered these paths. Ever.

Unless you were invited.

"It hurts! The pain, take away the pain!"

"Please!"

"Help me!"

The Shrieking Woods wailed all around the hooded demon as he journeyed on towards the looming castle overhead. It has been a long journey, something he would rather not have taken, if only he had the privilege to say no.

Shivering, he pulled his cloak tighter around his body, not certain if it was from the cold or from the moans of torture he was hearing. It was nerve-wracking, those sounds of pain.

Just when he thought the boat ride across the River of Gore was the worst.

"Make it stop, please!" a gnarled acacia tree in front of him wailed. He stopped in his tracks and watched as the center of the tree trunk took the shape of a girl's face, her eyes shut as dark red tears fell from her eyes. It was blood. The girl's lips opened and a shriek came out, reverberating through him and he nearly ran all the way back.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to move forward. He will be paying a much bigger price if he doesn't show up tonight. Lucifer is known to be very impatient.

After what seemed like a forever of wails and crying, he halted in front of a red and black majestic castle. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand just by looking at it. It was covered in darkness except for the scant glow of a few flickering torches spaced far between each other.

He looked around to look for guards or anyone who can inform the Supreme demon of his arrival but before he could find any, the drawbridge opened with a creek, as if urging him to enter.

He sighed and made his way inside as he felt eyes staring at him from the moat around the fortress. He didn't dare look back. Who knew what he would find spying on him?

A female demon in an extravagant red robe greeted him and ushered him deep within the bowels of the fortress. He couldn't help but frown, the silence was killing him. Surely, there should be other demons invited aside from him.

They stopped in front of a door, simply labeled The Chamber of Malice in gold letters. The woman who introduced herself as Enepsigos knocked on the door three times before excusing herself with a knowing smile.

The door opened and he entered. The room was covered in darkness except for a red fire that blossomed in the black hearth that it took a while for him to notice a lone figure sitting on a throne made of pearl white bones and rubies.

The corners of the room lit up in flames, enveloping the room with a blinding light. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them the other boy's face was smiling at him brightly.

He had a square face, wavy amber hair, and big blue eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. He had the face of an angel.

But there was no mistaking it, it was him.

Lucifer.

He took off his hood and kneeled in front of him.

"You called for me, my Lord?" he asked.

"Armaros," Lucifer acknowledged him as he played with a golden coin in his hand. "No need for pleasantries, you may stand."

The demon named Armaros stood up and sighed. He pushed his dark brown hair away from his face as he waited for the devil to continue.

Lucifer gave him a strange, alluring smile before he motioned his hand to him, beckoning him closer. "Why don't you move closer and we'll talk business?"

Armaros moved forward until he was just two steps away from him. He had no idea what Lucifer wanted, and in reality, he does not have any intention of finding out. "What business?" he asked.

Lucifer laughed and stood up from his throne. "You're as serious as ever, Armaros," he chuckled as he stood in front of him. "You should lighten up."

Armaros' brows furrowed at his comment but decided to just give a slight nod. "I'm working on it," he said in a feigned indifferent tone. He was taller than the devil in front of him, but he was starting to feel intimidated.

"Surely you have heard about what happened with Cambriel?" Lucifer asked as he paced in front of him, a frown evident on his boyish features.

"Of course," he replied. He has never seen the former Archangel ever since the Fall, they have always worked on different circles and he doubts he even remembers him. He had heard about his deal with Lucifer and how he was able to escape his claws with the girl he loves. "What about it?"

Lucifer stopped pacing and turned to face him, his eyes glowed from icy blue to red like blood. His wings burst from behind his shoulder. They were huge and stiff, and greenish gold, so unlike his dark gold ones. Claws shot from his fingers, long, curled and yellow. He watched as he swelled in size, his figure almost touching the ceiling. Armaros almost cowered up towards the wall.

"I want him miserable," Lucifer said darkly, as acid and smoke erupted from his head. "And you will help me achieve it. Or else."

Armaros sighed. He has no way out. Either he said yes and live, or say no and perish. He'd rather live.

"What do you want me to do?"


	6. Chapter Four: Before the Storm

**A/N:** I am back! Please bear with me if updates will be quite slow as my hands are quite full. Thank you so much for the new follows and faves. I appreciate it a lot, more than you know. This chapter is dedicated to **Elphaba Fiyerobert** – thank you so much for the inspiring words and for believing in me.

Again, reviews are welcome and appreciated so send them my way, Fallenatics!

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfic. The Fallen series and Unforgiven, alongside with all its characters are copyrighted and belongs to Lauren Kate. I'm just playing in her sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.

 **CHAPTER FOUR: BEFORE THE STORM**

 **LILITH**

Lilith had been awake for approximately five minutes now, and the first thing she noticed in her half-dazed stupor was her desk clock ticking, the only faint sound in an otherwise silent evening. It was a quarter to midnight, which meant she slept a solid three hours. She still wasn't used to the whole Sword and Cross weekend extravaganza, but she has no plans of complaining. She can do whatever she wants for two whole days, each week. What a change.

She was still lying on her bed, her arms crossed over her stomach as she stared up in the ceiling. Her first Saturday was uneventful. She was supposed to meet up with Cam earlier, but he didn't show up. Arriane did, however, telling her that he had something to do and will meet her later that day. She was kind enough to take her on another grand tour of the school grounds, which included tips on which cameras were working and which ones were just mere displays to scare students from breaking the rules.

The day came and went, and she still wasn't able to see him. She felt a tinge of annoyance and pain deep inside her, a faint version of her feelings when she first saw him at Rattlesnake Creek. And she knew, deep down, that it will never disappear. More like it became a soft hum in the melody of her life.

She lay on her bed a few minutes more before she let out a sigh, sitting up on her bed. The night was calm, and she could see the moon hanging low, bright and eloquent against the black canvas of the sky outside the barred window of her room. Lilith watched it for awhile before rubbing her face vigorously. _Where was he?_

She stretched her arms upwards, and took a look around. Her eyes fell on her bedside table once more, where she noticed three irises tied together with a green ribbon. Next to it was a heavy, creamy ivory card with the name _Cameron Briel_ pressed in gold letters at its bottom left-hand corner. How he was able to place it in her room without her knowledge, she did not know. Must be another angel "thing" she wasn't aware about.

She reached for the note and the flowers and smiled as she admired the blue-and-yellow blossoms. She used to just appreciate them in picture books and postcards, since she had never seen one in Crossroads all her life. Until that time Cam gave her that desk covered with iris petals. It was the most romantic thing anyone has done for her.

She placed the flowers on her lap and read the message in Cam's neat handwriting:

 _You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't dare wake you up. I'm sorry I didn't show up earlier. Urgent matters. I'll make it up to you. Wanna go dance under the stars tonight? I'll even let you open your eyes this time._

"Love, Cam," Lilith read out the last line with a smile. She traced the golden letters of his name with a finger, shaking her head in amusement.

She used to think that love is just something that existed in songs. Something artificial, something unearthly and definitely something she never looked forward to. It was just a word to her, a four letter word that held very little meaning.

She remembered the note she found inside the desk Cam gave her in Rattlesnake Creek. How she used to wonder if Cam just wrote it absentmindedly. How she used to think he was just some random guy who just wanted to get in her pants. She could never be more wrong.

Cam loves her. And she loves him back. Very much so, more than anything. It just felt so natural, like it was meant to be and she knew it was. All her life, she thought she was unlucky. A sad, angry girl who doesn't seem to fit in. The one with an unfeeling mother, a sick brother and a dog who always gives her headaches. Her life was a complete mess, save for her music.

She didn't wish for a savior, because she never needed saving. She didn't wish for a prince charming because she knew she was no princess. Who would have thought she would be getting something better? An angel, all her own.

She stood up and got dressed, picking a black The Four Horsemen T-shirt, black leggings and a dark blue beanie Arriane was able to pack. She crossed the room and made her way towards the door, opening it slightly. She stopped when she remembered that there was a red just across her room.

She peered at it and her brows furrowed when she realized something. The camera was removed, the wires peeking out in its usual place. Did Cam remove it so she can go out without problems?

She made her way out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she can. She walked silently in the deserted corridors, keeping a wary eye on the reds that she knew was everywhere. All of them were intact, unlike the one in front of her room, only all the lenses were covered with cardboard. How the students can get away with it, she wondered.

She reached inside her jean jacket and pulled out the guitar pick Cam gave her the first day. "Forty four," she muttered, as she scanned the room numbers as she walked. She rounded the corner and saw Cam leaning on his bedroom door. He was wearing his usual garb – black jeans, black shirt and his leather jacket, a faraway look on his face.

She stepped towards him with an extra spring on her step and stopped in front of him. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Cam replied, a faint smile on his face.

Lilith's smile turned into a frown. She could sense something was wrong. She had never seen him so defeated after their arrival here at Sword and Cross. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Cam stepped in and pulled her close into a hug. She heard him sigh, his breath tickling the side of her neck. "I am now," he answered.

What could be the problem now?


	7. HELLO!

MARCH 5: I am alive! I have forgotten my password and it's just now that I've opened this account. My personal computer also retired and the stuff I wrote is no longer retrievable *cries* Thank you for all the feedbacks, likes and favorites! Sorry if I've made you wait for a loooooooong time. I'll be back on track and will post updates before the month ends – both for EXILED and WEDDING BELLS!

I'll also probably post a new one in the Les Mis verse and will feature one of my crackships EnjoNine


End file.
